Unreachable
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Sharaku Mikage loved violence. Fighting was a part of her. But on the other hand, it was all she knew. Slow build of sorts. Light Izakage. Some dark themes inolved.


**Story:. Unreachable, Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Sharaku Mikage loved violence. Fighting was a part of her. But on the other hand, it was all she knew. || Slow build of sorts. Izakage. Some dark themes and insecurities.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

...

Sharaku Mikage loved violence. Fighting was a part of her. But on the other hand, it was all she knew.

Raised in an masculine environment, with only two brothers and a father, without the love of a mother, she herself had grown up unable to relate to and fit in with other girls. Everything about her, even appearance-wise, told the world she was a tom boy through and through. Some had even mistaken her for a male before, and it was entirely understandable.

She couldn't say she had ever enjoyed school that much. She had always been extremely awkward in social settings to begin with and, because of her introvertedness, had next to no friends. Though it wasn't like she really cared much to socialize anyway, as she would go off to herself on lunch break and just train by herself.

So therefore, to some, she ended up coming off as a bit of a loner. Some students found it interesting to watch, while others found her too odd, and began talking about her behind her back.

Of course, she was aware that most females were not as renound for martial arts as males, and her father and brothers especially were against the idea of her doing something so "unlady like", wanting her to do choose a different occupation.

Her family did own a dojo, where she liked to spend the most time at to work on various martial arts like Jyoujutsu, Taijustu, and various other things.

Over the years she spent at the dojo, she had torn down and built up her body multiple times. The movements and the exercise as well as the crazy stunts were exhilarating to her. She loved the feeling of ripping and destroying her body and building it up. She loved the feeling of getting "stronger", and wanted to see just how much stronger she could get.

Nextly, she was also tired of the common stereotypes of females and was in fact a feminist. She didn't care if females were suppose to be humble and shy, she didn't care if females were supposed to wear dresses, she didn't care if females were supposed to be reserved and polite or whatever else. She was proud of her femininity, and she wasn't afraid to let the world _kiss her ass_.

She was a female and she was extremely strong-willed, but, once again, it wouldn't be strange to mistake her for a male, considering her abdonimal and next-to-non-existent breasts, as well as her short hair and face line.

Point blank, she did not seem to fit the common feminine stereotype at the slightest. She was without a doubt a tomboy through and through.

However, she understood that it was not normal just how boyish she was, and multiple times she had questioned why she couldn't fit in with the other girls, even though most girls annoyed her, and so many boys she knew were just superficial and looking for sex as well as being immature and obnoxious. So she could even say she simply felt a hate for the world because of her rare attitude about what should be femininity and masculinity. She had once even questioned what was wrong with her.

However, all the while, she did not let herself stray from her goal. She was entirely proud of the body her parents gave her, and she wanted to cause as little problems for her family as she could, but deep down, she just wanted to be who she was.

After a certain incident, she knew she wasn't satisfied with where she was.

She had been up on the rooftop of Raijin, eating some plain white rice(sweets were non-existant for her, as they would be unhealthy to her current lifestyle) when some boys had picked a fight with her out of nowhere.

"Yo, you're Sharaku Mikage, aren't you?" One of the guys had immediately asked.

"And if I am?" Mikage cocked an eyebrow, looking up at them, not sure why some punks were talking to her.

"We've been hearing a lot about you, you know." One of the guys smirked. However, it was not a real smirk. Anybody could tell that it was one of mockery.

" _And_?" Mikage inquired, some level of impatience obvious in her eyes.

" _And_ we're a bit jealous of the attention. Do you think you could lay down on the ninjustu stuff?"

"Ah?"

Face.

They had lost face, and were too prideful to deal with it. That was what this was about.

She couldn't help but be annoyed.

"It's not my problem if you guys are so narcissistic that you can't even handle being overdone by a girl." She scoffed, provoking one of the guys into trying to punch her. She easily dodged, jumped up, and pulled the attacker's arm down so he fell to the ground with a thud. However, it came off as a bit weak since she wasn't trying her hardest to fight back. She had to hold back or she might seriously kill somebody.

"Do you think you're something big just because you know a few good moves?" One guy then said, not seeming phased by their comrade being taken down.

"Heh, you may seem tough, but down deep, you're still just a _female_."

"I bet you've not even got a boyfriend yet."

Five seconds.

Five seconds was all it would have taken for her to snap their necks if she didn't just knock each and everyone one of them out.

And she wouldn't have regretted it. She couldn't have. Not after they had insulted her femininity. However, without a doubt, it would have screwed up her entire life.

But, before another move could be made, the cheery voice of a male settled over every one of them, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh? And then I guess all males are suppose to be gentlemanly and sophisticated, but look at yourselves. You guys are an exception as well - so obnoxious it's laughable. There is no real definition to masculinity or femininity as far as I'm concerned, but to be honest, I think anybody in their right mind would quickly choose a strong, determined, and extremely skilled woman over some weak-ass, vulgar and pathetic bullies like yourselves. By the way, your art isn't really all that intruiging, anyway. I'm surprised people stuck around as long as they _did_ , really."

Over by the doorway of the roof stood a glossy black haired male with a face that was unrealistically attractive in every aspect. Orihara Izaya.

He was famous throughout this school, and probably one of the most famous students alongside the renound Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Yeah, so what? We may not be all that likable, but at least we LOOK like guys. She don't even look or act like a girl! I can't think of a single person that would want a half breed like her!" The guy shouted back. Mikage clenched her fists at this, so hard that she could tell she was drawing blood. She had to remain "good" for her family. She didn't want to disappoint them, but she literally wanted to kill them for insulting her. Yet, part of her...knew it was true. She knew people talked behind her back and spread rumors about her. Even a part of she herself hated her.

"Interesting." Izaya smirked, approaching them. "Personally, I wouldn't mind dating her. If I had to choose somebody, that is."

"Yeah, well... Whatever... You can have that piece of shit. Let's go."

It was obvious they knew they didn't stand a chance. Practically everybody, even from other schools, knew Orihara Izaya and of his fights with Heiwajima Shizuo. And he wasn't somebody they dared to trifle with.

"Oh, if you by chance decide to _talk_ , I'll have a fun time telling the higher ups about your illegal drug dealing too, by the way."

The man who was on the ground had got up and was now following behind his peers.

They didn't say a word to argue against him, and left with either an irritated expression or shocked as to how Izaya knew about what they had been doing.

Soon, only Izaya and Mikage were left on the roof, as her previous hatred had subsided somewhat. But it would still be a lie to say that what they had said didn't make her feel at least slightly bitter, and she couldn't bring herself to entirely deny the "half breed" bit.

She felt tears stinging her eyelashes and cursed herself for it, refusing to let them fall.

Turning to look at the teenager who had just spoke up for her, she immediately began to ponder on what it was that he wanted with her. She knew of various shady things he had been involved in, ranging from gasoline in the school to fights with Heiwajima Shizuo, and even women that was often seen with him was something up for question.

"That could have been a lot worse, you know. I mean... just imagine what would have happened if you had faught back. If your family had found out. Are you okay?" Izaya looked to her with a charismatic smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"Cut the crap... What do you want with me?" Mikage responded, as she folded her arms while attempting to hide her bloody palms.

"Hm? I've been observing you for a while, and as an individual, you seem very interesting. I won't deny that I respect you a little bit." Izaya said.

"...Observing? You're a _stalker_ then?" It was impossible to tell whether Mikage was irritated, disgusted, angry, or somehow amused.

"Is that what you took that as? How amusing. I won't deny it, though. Well, whether I am one or not, you've sort of peeked my interest. Would you be interested in being my paid bodyguard?"

A bodyguard...

Somehow, the idea sounded inviting if it weren't for the person she was to guard. But the question was... did he really have that much faith in her?

Although... for the first time, somebody was actually requesting something of her without seemingly underestimating her abilities. While she did want to do it, and while he had just saved her from possibly murdering somebody, she knew she was only asking for a lot of trouble by getting involved with Izaya.

"No, I'm not interested. So go bug somebody else." Mikage muttered as she began to walk off, throwing her half eaten rice in the trash.

"Ah, geez, you're not very good at lying, you know. You should work on that." Izaya heaved.

"And you're even worse at faking real concern for somebody else's personal space. If you want something, you should be more honest about it." Mikage openly growled back, making her way across the roof top to the door.

"Well that wasn't very nice. I consider myself quite well at that, actually." Izaya followed behind, giving a bitter smile.

"Well, then I feel rather bad for those girls that are constantly following you around, and worshipping you like some kind of idle." Mikage said deridingly.

"All of those girls were in worse situations than you might ever imagine or else they wouldn't be clinging to a person like me so much." Izaya gazed away as he spoke, and only briefly did Mikage notice a look of pure pity and compassion in Izaya's eyes before his expression changed to one of a bitter amusement as he smiled a smile that didn't reach his face at the slightest. If anything, his eyes shown some sort of deep rooted bitterness for everything around him. "But that's what makes them so cute, vulnerable and easy to use. Ah, but it's kind of boring when a person is that easy to obtain, though. If I happened to jump off a bridge to my death, many of them would probably follow right after me. I almost pity them."

Already, Mikage was seeing the kind of person Izaya was, and the cause for some of the rumors about him.

In one day, she knew that he was undoubtedly not a person she should get close to.

Yet... she somehow found herself taking in every little thing about him that she could, namely one specific part.

 _"_ _it's kind of boring when a person is that easy to obtain, though."_

She couldn't help but feel like there was more to that statement than the obvious. She didn't know why, but... she felt like she wanted to get to know him better.

She didn't know what to think at this point, but for the women following him around, she couldn't help but feel some hostility towards him.

"You're disgusting, but, you know, I can somehow understand why they stay around you now. You're incredibly fair, given the circumstances, and even more so overly charismatic that I imagine some of them just don't have anything else to live for. But I bet some of them are just there because of the fact that they can't stand you." Mikage told him.

"Maybe... you're right, but I can't help myself. I love all humans equally, after all." Izaya said with a smirk as if he didn't care.

"And by love, you mean a twisted desire to monopolize everybody you can, so you don't have to feel inferior, right?" Mikage deadpanned.

"Hey, how cruel. I'm not _that_ one dimensional. I love the goodness of humanity as well as well as the bad." Izaya almost huffed.

"I know. It was a joke." Mikage said curtly.

"Hm, I see that Mikage-chan is very bad at joking?" Izaya smiled, calling her by such an honorific that implied both incredible fondness and disrespect. Immediately, Mikage punched at his face, only for him to jump back and dodge it.

"I consider myself good at messing up guys' faces. So what if I'm awkward? I don't crave social status or people's approval like you do." Mikage glared at him letting her fist stay in front of his face for a few seconds before dropping it to her side.

"Well, sadly I think I'd prefer to keep my face, so I won't provoke you any further..." Izaya gave a small smirk, raising his hand briefly before putting his hands in his pockets. "But as a human, on the other hand, I can say I love your awkwardness."

Mikage felt her face heat up slightly at his words, even though she had told herself not to get too attached. She couldn't take his words to heart.

Yet, in one day, her barriers were crumbling down, and she was loosing an inner fight.

In _one_ day, she was made to feel like an _actual female_ , like somebody was seeing her for who she was, and most importantly, she wasn't being looked down on or underestimated by this person.

She felt validated and _alive_ , in a completely different way than the numerous times when she obsessively trained her body through martial arts.

Finally, she turned around, giving a small sigh as she tried to gather her thoughts. "...Oi, look, even though you're annoying as hell, I'm not a person that would act like I'm not grateful for earlier, unlike yourself... Even if you're just trying to use me for your own entertainment, you still saved me from doing something really stupid, so I'll be your dumb bodyguard."

There was a moment of silence after Mikage had spoke, before Izaya suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's the last thing I expected from you, really. You don't seem like the type of person to be willing to do such a thing for somebody like me. Still, I do appreciate the gesture, so I'll make sure to be in touch with you soon, _Sharaku-san_."

She spun around to look at him, utterly shocked by his actions.

But somehow, the laugh had sounded so genuine, she couldn't help but feel... calmed by it. Warmth spread into her chest, but she felt disgusted with herself for feeling this way towards him or anybody for that matter.

She didn't have to ask his reason for laughing.

"Most people wouldn't even dare to agree to my offer, yet you did agree, and you even thanked me. I almost feel touched by your patronage. Ah... if I didn't love humans so much, I might actually fall for you." He said, wiping his eye.

Immediately, those words alone provoked feelings in her which she never thought she'd feel. Was it possible, though, to make him fall for her? Was it possible that his love for humankind was similar to her love for martial arts?

"...Yes, I am interested in your offer, but, in return, I have one requirment." Mikage looked into his eyes.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Izaya raised an eyebrow, obviously reanalyzing the situation.

"Leave my family out of this."

Izaya was silent for a moment, before, seemingly reluctantly, giving in. "Fair enough. If you insist, I-"

That's when the bell rang.

"Well, see you later, Mikage-chan~!"

...!

The bastard had used his first name _yet again_. He seriously knew how to fucking screw with a girl, didn't he?

...

 **A/N: What do you guys think? This will possibly end up as an AU if continued. Though I have no idea if I'll ever continue this story, for lack of direction in where I could really go with it, but I may yet update it, so... Follow if you're interested anyway.**


End file.
